Together, They Will Conquer
by Kentex4
Summary: Modern AU. Morgana may be the trademark witch at school, but that doesn't mean she can't have any friends. Merlin/Morgana.
1. Chapter 1

"_Love and magic are powerful things, but together, they will conquer._"

I pulled on a plain black shirt, adjusting the lace turtleneck under it so it wouldn't wrinkle. 

Running a brush through my long black hair, I eyed myself in the mirror. Something wasn't right. I grabbed my favorite eyeliner and dragged it across my left eyelid, lengthening the line that extended from my lashes by a fraction of an inch.  
>Perfect. <p>

"Bye!" I yelled back sarcastically into my empty house, my adopted parents left long ago.

I pulled my black mini skirt down a bit (dress code) before entering my _favorite_ high school, but tugged it back up when I entered 1st period.  
>I twirled my ring absentmindedly while staring out the window, deciding not to pay attention to whatever bull crap that my math teacher was filling the other students' minds with this time. <p>

"Morgana?" A Carmel hand waved before my eyes brought me down to earth. "Class is over." I smiled sweetly at her. 

"Let's go Gwen. I have a class not to attend." I said, grabbing my books and leading her out the door.

Gwen leaned up against my locker while I put my backpack in it. 

"Look at him..." She gazed longingly across the hall to an all too familiar blonde who was too busy cramming a freshman in to the wall to notice her. 

"Do I have to?" I snarled, slamming my locker closed. The noise brought one of his cronies' attentions to us, and the dark haired boy whispered into his blond companions ear. He turned to look at us, and stalked over. CRAP. 

"Well lookie here guys; it's our favorite _witch_." He spat the last word bitterly. 

"Wiccain" I whispered, suddenly feeling very small. 

"What was that FREAK?" He yelled, getting so close I could smell what he had for breakfast. (Bagels) 

"Hi Arthur..." Gwen muttered. He turned, wyes widening considerably. 

"G... Gwen! How are you?" He asked cheerily, and I ran.  
>Storming out onto the courtyard, I picked the furthest picnic table from the school and began brainstorming exactly what I was going to do to Arthur. Perhaps I could turn his hair green! Or maybe a huge zit on his nose! No, none of those would work. Even if they did, I couldn't do all the spells right. <p>

"I am going to go ahead and guess that isn't homework" A lighthearted boy's voice came from above me. I looked him down at some of the random symbols I'd been drawing and scrambled to cover them up before he could see. 

"Relax, I am not going to judge you." He sat down across from me, brushing his raven hair out of his eyes with a black manicured hand. I looked him over subtly. Dark skinny jeans, paired with beautifully with a long sleeved black shirt. A cord hung around his neck and dipped down below his collar, so I couldn't see what it bore. 

"Morgana" I put my hand out for him to shake, and he did. 

"Merlin" He smiled "You know, you're not as antisocial as you want them to believe. You're really a sweet girl"  
>I stared at him. The only other person who saw through me like that were Gwen and I've known her forever. <p>

"How... How did you..." 

"I can read you aura." He said. I smiled. 

"That is so cool! So are you a warlock?" 

He nodded. "I prefer sorcerer. Just saying." 

"…And you can read auras well?" I asked. 

"Yeah. It is difficult, but I can teach you if you want." 

"Heck yeah!" I smiled my widest smile as the warning bell rang. "Oh that's-" 

"Yeah." I sighed, at the bell he'd have to leave, and I'd probably never see him again. "What do you have next?" I asked hopefully, even though I knew there was no way he had biology next. 

"Biology." 

"Me too." _There is hope!_ "How come-" 

"New here." 

"Oh cool! Why don't we-" 

"I would love to." 

"Stop cutting me off!" I yelled, and we both burst out laughing. 

I headed for class, Merlin in tow, and we barely scooted through the door before the final bell rang.  
>Merlin took the seat net to mine. <p>

"So who were you trying to hex earlier?" He whispered as the teacher walked in, calling other than Arthur-frickin-Pendragon to her desk. 

"Him" I pointed and Merlin nodded. 

"Ok on the embarrassment scale 1-10" 

"11 ½" I answered almost breaking my pencil in half. Merlin turned to his desk for a moment, grabbing a memo pad and scribbling into it. 

"Try this," He said passing the book to me. 

"A verbal spell?" 

"Try it!" He encouraged me. 

I turned to the front of the class, and focused my energy on Arthur, and read it off. 

It took a moment, but when Arthur turned around to take his seat, I noticed it. 

Apparently I wasn't the only one. 

"Oh my gosh..." a girl in front of me said. 

"Arthur's got a hard on!" the girl next to me squealed. 

I stared at Merlin, smiling. He smirked and leaned over 

"I have one that lets you skip the awful thing you have to go though ever month too."

Gwen met up with us in English, and I guess she liked Merlin too, she chattered away to him until class started.  
>When the last bell sounded, Merlin and I said good-bye to Gwen.<p>

"Where do you live?" I asked. He pointed in the opposite direction from my place.

"Do you want to come over?" I asked. 

"That would be great" We began walking in the direction of my house, talking bout TV and other light-hearted topics, when a red convertible pulled up. 

"Oh look our favorite witch has a girlfriend!" Arthur taunted from the driver seat. I ignored him, and judging by how Merlin acted, (He continued babbling away) he'd experience similar torture in his old school. 

"It looks like she cast a spell so that she can't hear us!" one of the creeps said loudly; I think it may have been Lance. 

"Witch!" they all screamed in unison. 

"For the last time," I screamed turning on my heel to fume at them face to face. "I'M WICCAIN!" Merlin pulled me away before I blew up their car or something really stupid. 

"Don't do anything stupid" 

"So we are on the same page?" I said, scathing. He nodded. "This is my place anyway." I pointed behind to my house, and we walked in. He untied his laces after entering, and I took of my boots. 

"Mom I brought a friend home!" I yelled in the direction of the kitchen. 

"Come have something to eat Gwen!" She called back, and we strolled in. "Hi- that's not Gwen..." She starred at Merlin for a moment, then laughed "Sorry, I must have made a terrible fool if my self. Its nice to meet you..." 

"Merlin" He pulled her hand towards his mouth and kissed her knuckles lightly. "Pleasure" 

"Oh, Gana," She said blushing. " I love your new boyfriend" 

I tensed up "He's not my boyfriend." I said quickly. 

"Ok, Ok." She backed off "Why don't you kids watch some TV while I make dinner. You will be staying won't you, Merlin?" 

"If you don't mind." He said. 

"Not at all dear. It's only one more plate." I led Merlin into the den to pick a DVD. When he tripped and feel over his own two feet. 

"Merlin are you ok?" I helped him up. 

"Yeah, I'm just a bit of a clutz." 

"You didn't seem like that earlier." 

"I put a balancing spell on the bottom on my converse."

"You are _defiantly _going to have to show me that later."

A/N: ok, so my helpful friend pointed out some inaccuracies and then I noticed some mistakes, so I took it and re-did most of it.

I would also like to point out that apparently, when you cast a spell according to Wiccain 'Law' or whatever they call it, (I honestly forgot, I mean no offense.) it comes back at you seven fold or something like that. I don't know about you guys, but I don't think Merlin would mind having a huge- shall I say it? Oh well, its rated T for a reason. - BONER. There, I said it. Haters can hate, I won't care. Also with the symbols she draws; they are not Wiccain. I got those from a book called Sabriel By Garth Nix, they are called Charter Marks. So there. And thank you sosososososo much to my dear best friend Kayla, who not only typed this, but also gave me so many ideas, it's hard to call this story my own. I love you Kayla!


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm home!" Someone called from the foyer.

"Who's that?" Merlin asked

"My 'brother'." I said putting air quotes around it "adopted"

"Cool."

"Kids, dinner!" My mom yelled through the house. Merlin and I rose from the couch and washed our hands before sitting beside one another at the table. We served ourselves and dad kissed me before he sitting himself next to mom.

"Why is _he_ here?" My adopted brother sneered from the doorway.

"Isn't that the guy-" Merlin asked.

"Yes, Merlin meet my older brother _Arthur_." Arthur snarled before digging in to his pasta with gusto. We sat in silence for a moment before Arthur began to speak again.

"Morgana hexed me again today"

"Actually, I did nothing today. If you are referring the incident in science, that was purely your doing." I glanced at Merlin, who snorted in to his water when he saw the look Arthur gave him. ("I'm sorry." He said, wiping snot/water from his chin on the table cloth.)

"What exactly did Morgana do?" Dad asked sourly.

"She made me... Stand on end" This time Merlin nearly choked on his spaghetti, and I had to thump him on the back a few times before delivering my retort.

"I still don't see how it's _my_ fault that Ms. Jones makes you hard"

"Alright!" Dad dropped his fork "Both of you up stairs! In your rooms!"

"Ok c'mon Merlin." I stood and marched up stairs to my room. He thanked my mom for the meal and scurried up after me.

"At the top of the stairs, Arthur confronted us.

"Let me guess, your girlfriend does magic too." Arthur asked snidely.

"No" I lied smoothly. Arthur grabbed my sleeve, his forearm over my chest, and backed me into the wall.

"I know that was you today. And I will get you." He threatened darkly. Merlin clutched Arthur's shoulder and growled. "What do you want?"

"Of you lay one more hand on her I will compel to remove your own testicles with a butter knife. Are we clear?"

Arthur gulped and key go of me, And Merlin and I ran for my room.

"Can you really do that?" I asked when the door shut behind us.

"No, but least I have a great poker face." We slid on the floor together and talked.

"Do you have any games up here?"

"Yeah."

"Like what?"

"Uh... Clue?" I said looking at my shelves.

"Awesome" He said sarcastically. "So, about magic... What's your best kind?" He asked, leaning in slightly. I got up with out answering, turning on some music, and unlocked the top draw on my desk, pulling out two dolls.

"Thin walls" I said regarding the music "And voodoo"

"Wow!" He held out his hand for he doll, and I gave him the finished one.

"I haven't started this kind of magic." He said, examining the small thing carefully "What are its components?"

I smile at his genuine compassion. When I told Gwen, she didn't talk to me for a week.

"The hair is Arthurs, cut from his head during the new moon. The shirt was cut from his most precious football jersey. The pants are made from the one he admires most, so I took them from my dads work trousers. And finally, the shoes taken from his most precious item."

"What was that?" Merlin asked, making the doll dance in circles on the pale carpet between us.

"Let's just say his stuff animal now has an asshole."

Merlin chuckled quietly for a few seconds before asking, "So it works?"

I pulled a safety pin from my dresser top, "do you want to try?" I asked, Hanson it to him. Merlin looked the doll over for a moment, before lightly pricking its temple with the tip. We turned off the music and scooted to the wall. After a few moments, Merlin got bored and plunged the needle through the head. A few seconds later, a thump sounded, from the room beside me, a door creaked open an Arthur's voice croaked out:

"Dad could you bring me some Morton? I have got a throbbing head ache."

Merlin's clear eyes widened ever further as he stared at the doll.

"Who's that?"

I looked down at the second blank doll. "No one yet. I might make it Gwen in case she pisses me off one day, but that hasn't happened yet happen so I guess it is just blank for now."

"Very cool!" Merlin flashes that smile again; cute I didn't do anything but smile.

His cell phone buzzed and he struggled to get it out of his pocket. "The joys of Skinny jeans..." He muttered sarcastically before answering,

"Hey mum… At a friends house... Sure I'll ask." He put his hand over the mouth piece. "Do you want to come over to my house tomorrow?"

I nodded.

"She said yes. Yes, Morgana is female. Yeah ok I'll ask again… Can I stay here tonight, my mom isn't going to be in?"

"Sure"

"It's ok. Alright. Ok mum, good night!" He hung up "Mothers."

"Yeah" I sighed. "Do we need to go to your house to pick stuff up?"

He nodded and we slipped out quietly.

"Home sweet home." Merlin said, opening the door. 

I inhaled deeply, the warm and homey scent if warm cookies, instead of the false stench of pine my house bears. 

I hate pine now. 

"Got everything?" Merlin appeared in a moment cramming a pair of socks into a satchel. 

We walked back in relative silence, teeth chattering from the cold.

When we made it back to my house, Merlin changed in the bathroom and I in my main room. 

"Where am I going to sleep?" Merlin asked after emerging wearing a black wife beater and deep purple cotton pants. I looked back down at my book and patted a section of the bed next to me. 

"But only if you want to." 

"Sure." He shrugged, and climbed in. 

"It will be just like having a sleep over with one of my girl friends." He looked at my strangely. "So yeah, just Gwen." He continued staring "STOP!" 

Merlin laughed quietly, and I turned off my lamp. We snuggled down in between the sheets, and I feel asleep to Merlin soft breathing and his arm snaking across my waist.

"Your an uptown falling down  
>West-end girl<br>Trying to see yourself in  
>A number one shoot-em-up..." My alarm clock sang, waking Merlin and I simultaneously. <p>

"Morning" He greeted me groggily. 

"Hey" I said. He got up and shuffled to the bathroom to change. 

I quickly got my favorite red and black top and decided to pair it with a black lace tu-tu, white along the edges. 

"Fish net or nylon?" I asked Merlin holding up two pairs of leggings. 

"Fish net, defiantly." He said through his tooth brush. 

I put them on and joined Merlin in the bathroom, pulling my make up bag from the drawer. 

"Crap, you reminded me! I forgot mine!" 

"Relax, you can use it." I handed him my eye shadow case. He picked a lift blue to match his navy shirt. 

"Thanks." 

"No problem. Liquid, powder, or crayon?" I held out three different eyeliners, he chose the liquid. "Mascara?" 

"Heck no, I am not a girl!" 

"I beg to disagree." Arthur growled from the doorway. Merlin and I fell silent as he stumbled in wearing nothing but boxer shorts. 

"I think you mean 'beg to differ'" I said. 

"Whatever." Arthur grumbled picking up his razor. I snarled, and Merlin pulled my chin in his direction. I turned and was met with the clearest icy blue eyes I've ever seen. 

"Morgana, pout." I did as he said, and he smeared some lipstick on gently. "Pucker." now the top lip. "And rub." I rubbed them together, and then looked in the mirror. My lips where coated in a night colored gloss. His precision was perfect. "Oh, wait hold still." He pressed his fore finger to my bottom lip and whispered something, his eyes flashed brilliant gold. "Now it won't come off for ten hours." 

"Awesome." I grabbed the lip stick and attacked him, his hands connecting with mine, trying to fight me off. Finally I battered my way to his lips, smearing it on before he could escape. "Teach me." I calmed down, suddenly very aware of those piercing eyes on mine. He gently took my hand in his, curling four fingers down and pressing my index finger to his bottom lip. And repeated the words he told me, and felt the familiar flutter in my stomach as the spell took effect. 

"Freaks"


	3. Chapter 3

At school I learned I gave nearly every class with Merlin, except one where he took health while I took film. We even shared child-care lab with Gwen. 

"Hold still!" Gwen's futile cry floated through the open door from the infant's room. Merlin and I surveyed our room; we had our work cut out for us. 

"Who wants to hear a story?" Merlin asked, clapping once to get their attention. They all stopped and looked at us curiously. 

"I do! I do!" They all bounced up and down enthusiastically. 

"What do want us to read?" I asked. 

They all looked at us, and each other, and back at us. 

"Sleeping beauty!" A small boy in the front said. 

"Alright" I pulled a book off the shelf. 

"Act it out!" a small girl squealed. 

"Ok, ok." I handed the book o a boy sitting in a chair to read out loud.

He opened it, barely started barely starts when our teacher knocked on the door. 

"Morgana, Merlin, Leon, this is a student who just switched electives. I am putting her in here with you guys." She led the beautiful blonde girl through the door. Who was a black corset over a long sleeve white shirt, paired with along floor length skirt? 

"That's ok, we were about to do a story. Would you like to play Maleficent?" The girl nodded, and joined us in front of the class. 

Leon began reading, and we noiselessly acted out the story, first depicting the spell cast and then getting taken away by the fairy godmothers. I ran into the prince in the woods and we hung out. Then getting the fairies permission to leave, and finally, being pricked by the spindle. 

I lay quietly on the table; my eyes shut tight, waiting for this story to finally end. 

At last, Leon reached the portion of the story that worried me. 

"Upon seeing aurora, the prince was so over come with her beauty, he had to wake her." Merlin shook my shoulder, called Auroras name, and even slapped my cheeks lightly, "But nothing was working! Unless..." I felt Merlin's sickeningly sweet breath ripple across my face; his thumb stroked my cheek before his gentle lips caressed mine. My eyes fluttered open and I smiled up at him before pressing against him again, letting him kiss me once more while Leon read the remainder of the story.

"The Prince and Aurora where happy together; it was love at first sight. They were married and lived happily ever after." He closed the book, and Merlin and I separated. All the four year olds cheered and we bowed. Merlin hugged me and whispered: 

"_She_ is like us."

"Hey!" I called out to the girl from child-care. She turned. "I never learned your name." 

"Morgause." She smiled brilliantly. "It is nice to meet you." 

"I'm Morgana, and this is Merlin." Merlin nodded and gave a little wave. 

"We have a free period next, if u want to hang out." 

"Sure." 

We sat outside under a giant oak tree, eating lunch and getting to know one another.

"Morgause..."Merlin pipes up." You wouldn't happen to know any magic would you?" 

"Geez Merlin, don't be too subtle, she might not catch your drift." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. He punched my arm playfully. 

"Was it my clothes?" she asked bashfully. 

"No, Merlin can read auras." I said, a little proud of my new friends achievement. 

"Nope, it was defiantly her clothes." He smiled mischievously. 

"So what is your specialty?" I asked, feeling a little ridiculous at my stupid question. "I'm pretty good at voodoo and Merlin here is master of oral." (Merlin chuckled a bit at my choice of words before I hit him in the stomach insisting he get his head out of the gutter.) 

"I'll show you." She took a felt tip marker out of her bag an drew some symbols on her hand, circled them, then asked for the wax from

Merlin's baby bell cheese. She put the red clump in the center of her palm and placed her other hand over it. A red light shone from the edge of her grip, and then lifted the hand off the other. 

A perfectly sculpted red Teddy Bear sat in her hand, smiling up at us. 

"Alchemy." Merlin whispered in awe. 

"It was your wax, you keep it." She handed it to Merlin, who smiled at the small toy. "Equivalent exchange. I live by it."

Merlin sat next to me in history, playing innocently with his bear like a small child. Perhaps that was something I could read in his aura; tough and scary looking exterior with a loving and childish personality.

He sat the teddy on the corner of his desk so it could watch us do bookwork, claiming he needed to learn.

In the middle of trying to explain the black plague to Merlin, I heard a sickening squelching noise. Merlin and I turned simultaneously to see a tanned hand over Merlin's:

"Teddy!" Merlin scratched Lance's hand, desperately trying to pry him off of the small wax object.

Lance reflexively brought his hand up, backhanding Merlin across the face. He stumbled back and I caught him and brought back my hand back, digging my finger nails in to his palm flesh and buried my knuckles in Lances nose.

And that was when Mr. Head walked in

"All three of you! Out!" He yelled, and we were promptly marched out of the class and to the principals' office.

On our way down to the office, I took Merlin hand in my own.

"Sit here, and don't move until he us ready to see you" Mr. head left prompt

"Are you alright Merlin?" I asked. He nodded. I stroked his cheek with the one that was not entertained in his. "Not any more. Do you think you could put on some tears for me?"

Merlin nodded and began to sob.

"? Ms. Lefey?" The secretary led us into the principals' office.

"M...Morgana? Is that your dad?" Merlin asked through his tears.

"Yes." I turned to Mr. Pendragon and began welling up myself. "Dad! The worst thing happened in English!" I said, as though we were sitting at the dinner table instead of in his office with my hands clasped by a boy he met yesterday.

"What happened Gana?" He asked.

"Well, Merlin and I were sitting and working on our dark ages vocabulary worksheet, when this mean boy lance came up and smashed Merlin's teddy!" Dad raised an eyebrow.

"Our new friend made it from out of wax today at lunch." Merlin sniffed.

"And when Merlin tried to lift his handoff, Lance hit him!" I pointed to Merlin's swollen cheek. "I lost it! I hit lance; punched him full on in e face." I hid my face in my free hand. "I've disappointed you daddy..." I whispered

"Don't cry Gana..." He walked around the table rubbed my back comfortingly.

"It wasn't on purpose, you won't get in trouble."

I lifted my tear stained face "you would do that for me?" I asked.

"Of course! Now don't tell Arthur it was me who let you off the hook."

"Ok."

"Thanks Morgana." Merlin said as we left.

"No problem Merlin" I said "I'd do anything for my best friend."

"Morgause!" Merlin yelled across the car park. The blonde beauty turned

"Do you want to come Home with us?" he asked when we caught up with her.

"You guys aren't doing magic are you? It isn't a great thing to build a friendship on you know."

"Yeah, but we're going to watch a movie and get to know each other."

She though about it for a moment, then said yes.

*External point of view*

After Morgana left, Merlin and Morgause, who decided to spend the night, huddled together around M&M's and popcorn to talk.

"So you like Morgana."

"Yes" Merlin admitted.

"A lot." Morgause smirked.

"Get on with it Morgs." Merlin said, utilizing the new nickname he had given her earlier in the evening.

"And she likes you."

"No." Merlin hung his head.

"Yeah, she does."

"How do you know?" he snapped

"A girl can tell."

"No, no, no, we're just friends. She said so herself."

"Then you need to kick it up a notch." Morgause grabbed Merlin's arm and dragged him into the vacant kitchen.

Morgause scavenged the cupboards until she found what she wanted; medium size pot for spaghetti.

"I need vanilla."

"Bean or extract?" Merlin asked, confused.

"Bean."

Merlin spent the rest of the night fetching what ever Morgause needed, finishing off the night with a spell and a cork.


	4. Chapter 4

I dressed my best the next morning. Black cocktail dress and fish net gloves, Topped off with a deep purple, tiny top hat, Bobby pinned to my hair.

"What's with the get up?" Gwen asked before first block math.

"Good morning!" Merlin interrupted cheerily as he strolled through the classroom. "I have some lovely herbal tea for my savior!" he said, placing one of the two cups he was holding in front of me.

"Merlin, what are you doing in here?" Gwen crossed her arms over her chest, staring at the smartly dressed boy. (White tie with black button down; skinny jeans.) "You don't even take this maths."

"I know." He smiled down at her sweetly. "But I couldn't go around without thanking her. Remember Gwen, no deed goes unpunished."

Merlin looked at the clock and noticed he was going to be late. "Two kisses, for each lovely lady!" He said, kissing Morgause and I once on each cheek, claimed it was French day or something, then exited the room.

I fingered my untouched tea gingerly, wondering if I should drink it.

"Thanks I am parched!" I snarled as Arthur snatched the cup from my hand and downed it.

"What do you want, Pendragon?" I asked coldly after he crushed my cup and tossed it to my feet.

"Just wanted to tell you that I will get you back, for hitting lance, Merlin or no Merlin."

My stomach larches as he said Merlin's name.

There is something wrong with his picture. He's never addressed Merlin by his first name before. Always by "Girlfriend"

The scent of magic was in the air, almost hovering between Arthur and I as he breathed heavily into my face.

"I'm home!" I called into the house before running into the den with Merlin. We sat cross-legged on the couch, watching TV.

"But Sebastian..." the small boy on the screen complained.

"No excuses master-" our black butler love fest was cut short by a very specific blonde prat barging in with his idiot friends.

"Oh look! The witches girlfriend is proposing!" Arthur taunted. In the heat of the moment, I'd barely noticed Merlin pulling out a palm sized rectangular box.

"It's only a necklace." Merlin said, pulling up the top to reveal a stunning choker with a shining silver pennant.

"Oh, Merlin, it's so beautiful!" I gasped, reaching out to touch the glittering jewelry.

"Hey! Take your love fest upstairs!" Arthur shoved Merlin over, game controller in hand.

"C'mon Merlin, I'm not going to let this ASS touch you ever again." I grabbed his hand, firmly but gently, and led him up the stairs.

We sat on my bed for a second, until he leaned over and clasped the necklace around my throat, brushing his fingertips against my neck. I shivered at the contact.

"It's gorgeous." I said softly, fingering the delicate pattern.

"I got it from my mom. She used to wear it all the time, and you remind me of her." he rubbed his hands together in his lap. "I chose a different chain for it, mostly because I thought you would like this one more."

"Merlin, that's so thoughtful."

"Sure, I guess." he shrugged. "It's a Celtic symbol. If you trace it with your finger, it never ends.

I gaped at the necklace again, then reached across the gap and wrapped my arms around his neck. Merlin cautiously put his hand on my hips and rubbed circles in my hips with his thumbs. I held onto him for another minute, just breathing in his scent.

The next night, Friday, Morgause and I slept over at Merlin's.

"Ugh, I love your moms cookies Merlin, but they are a little messy." Morgause said, wiping crumbs from her black silk nightgown.

"I know, but what can you do?" Merlin shrugged innocently. "Liking those pajamas Gana?"

I looked down at his button down flannel shirt and matching pants I was wearing. I wrapped my arms around my shoulders. "Fuuuuuuzzy."

"Good." he smiled.

A small ticking noise caught my attention. I climbed off Merlin's bed and walked over to his window, looking down onto the lawn.

"Guys..."

They approached the window with caution.

"Oh... My... God..." Morgause gaped.

Merlin, however, threw open the window. "What are YOU doing here?" he yelled, dodging another pebble.

"Merlin? Please come down!" the boy said.

"No Arthur, just no! Why are you even here? How do you know where I live?"

"I followed Morgana." Arthur said.

"That's so creepy! Why are you following me?"

"Merlin?" Morgause got his attention. "Your gay?"

"No! This is new trust me!" Merlin leaned out the window again.

"I wanted to ask you a question." the blonde said.

"What?"

"Will you go to the cinema with me?" Arthur looked so hopeful, I felt kind of bad for him.

I didn't care that he was gay, for all I knew he could have been shagging lance this whole time. But the fact he was after Merlin, MY Merlin, oh it is ON!

"Uh oh." Morgause said when Merlin drew back in to conference.

"What?" we both asked.

"I didn't think it would work!" She was yelling now.

"Well it bloody did!" he ruffled his hair in frustration.

"I thought you would have figured it out by now! You wouldn't need the stupid potion, because she already liked you! She didn't need the potion! You needed a safety net!"

"How? How could I have figured it out?" he yelled back.

"I added marshmallows!"

"What is going on?" I interrupted.

"Morgana, please don't be angry." Merlin took one of my hands in his own. "I asked Morgause if she would help me make a love potion."

"To enchant me?" I asked stupidly, staring into us clear blue eyes.

"Yes, and I'm terribly sorry."

"But why would you need to enchant me?" I asked, incredulous.

"Because of what you said a few days ago. How you said I was your best friend."

I stared at Merlin blankly for a moment, and then burst out laughing. "That doesn't mean that we can't be more than friends!" I reached up tentatively to touch his cheek, cupping his soft skin in my palm.

"Both of you realize Arthur is still or there right?" Morgause said, interrupting our moment.

"Go get rid of him." Merlin's eyes didn't leave mine as he spoke.

"But-"

"Go outside and get rid of him."

"Why can't I just use magic from here?"

"Do it the normal way."

"But that's not any fun!"

"Neither is life. Leave."

Morgause groaned and trudged out.

Merlin stepped forward a little, and touched my face gently. He drew a line from my cheekbone to just under my chin, tilting it up just a tiny bit before capturing my lips in a perfect kiss.

I moved against him, my fingers running through his hair and resting on the back of his neck. His arm lowered and encircled my waist, pulling me impossibly closer. He moved his head slightly, caught a short breath, and kissed me again.

"Hem." Morgause cleared her throat and we broke apart. "I did as asked."

"Thanks." Merlin said, sliding away but keeping his hand around my waist. Our eyes met and we smiled.

"Hey! Still here!" Morgause snapped.

"S...sorry. Want to watch a movie?" Merlin asked, still grinning.

We both nodded and curled up on his bed, Merlin in the middle, an arm around each of us, our heads resting on his chest.

I got about twenty minutes into the movie before falling asleep to the sound Merlin's steady heartbeat and his breathing into my hair.

Monday, in a nutshell, was terrible.

"Oh, Merlin, your locker!" Morgause gasped, looking at the single red rose slid between the vents. A note hung from the stem:

Merlin,

Please except this.

With love,

Arthur.

"I would hate it if any guy did that to my locker." I said.

"Write that down." Morgause whispered to Merlin.

Merlin's hand constricted against mine in his rage after reading the note. Crushing it in his hand, he whispered something, eyes flashing gold as the paper burst into flames.

"I can't do it!" I dropped the scalpel onto the counter, droning defeat.

"Yeah, you can! Just do it like this!" Merlin took my trembling hands in his own, wrapping his lanky arms around me. He took the scalpel into our intertwined fingers and we cut open the poor frog. Whenever he smiled, his cheek would brush mine, his long eyelashes caressing my skin.

"That tickles!" I giggled, turning to face Merlin. He gazed back at me; his lips grazed mine every time we spoke.

"I'm sorry, but every time I touch you, it feels like..."

"Magic." I finished.

"How was your day?" mom asked dunking another plate in the soapy water.

"Fine." I shrugged my jacket off and slung it across my chair. "I'll be upstairs.

I trudged up said stairs with the intention of calling my bed-ridden coca friend and telling her what she missed the last few days excluding, of course, that Arthur had a stalker-esque crush on Merlin.

When I reached the top I was suddenly dragged off course an into Arthur's room. He slammed re door violently, shoving me onto his bed.

"You bitch!" he screamed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Shut up! Gwen told me that you and Merlin got together! She even told me the exact night that it happened! That moment I wanted him, you just HAD to have him!" he bombarded me with some more curse words, before true, un-love potion feelings started to tumble out. "Everything I want, you get! Weather it's some triflery, like the last piece of cake, or the love my own father!" he broke down sobbing into his hands.

"Arthur..." I said, getting up from the bed.

"Don't touch me!" he screamed through his tears. I scrambled out the door to the bathroom, seeing my brother in such a state wasn't agreeing with me.

"And that's why I love spiders!" Morgause finished, taking a big bite from her apple. "Morgana? Are you all right?" she asked through the crunchy fruit.

I'd been staring at the courtyard for the duration of Morgauses story, leaning up against Merlin. My thoughts had been blank, I focused solely on how my head rose and fell whenever he inhaled or exhaled.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I shook my head to wake myself up fully.

"Morgana don't you dare lie to me." Merlin said, hugging me tighter.

"Arthur... He..." I sighed and gave in. "He took me into his room last night and yelled at me for taking you away from you."

"Oh, Gana, that's terrible!" Morgause bit off another chunk of the apple. "I wish this was his head."

"Oh, don't stay that, he's still part of my family, and I still love him, no matter how big of a prat he is."

That night, Merlin joined us for dinner.

"Its so nice for you to join us tonight." My mom said as she set to more steamy plates of food on the table.

"It's nice of you to invite me." he smiled charmingly.

My parents made light conversation with Merlin, while I surveyed quietly.

"So, Merlin, why do you dress like that?" my mother asked, genuinely curious.

"To express my the same these days, it's time to stand up for differences." he answered.

She stared at him curiously. "And I like how skinny jeans make my ass look hot."

I covered my face with my hands, trying not to laugh at my fathers' expression, nor the fact that Arthur had just peeked under the table to check.

"Ah." dad swallowed the lump building in his throat. "And Morgana, do you plan on admiring his... Ass?" he turned back to Merlin. "Same question."

"Ah, I... Uh..." I stammered, busying myself with my food.

"Um..." Merlin grabbed his glass to avoid my dads' question, but he quickly regurgitated the water, eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" I mouthed.

Merlins eyes darted towards Arthur, then to a not-so-anonymous hand sliding up his thigh. "Make him stop!" he mouthed.

"Arthur!" I said forcefully, and the hand pulled back. "How was your school day?"

"Fine." he said non-chalauntly, resuming wolfing down his food.

After dinner, Merlin and I helped clean up and retreated to the den.

"I don't want you alone in there with some boy!" my dad called into the dark room.

"It's okay dad, I'll chaperone!" Arthur's alarmingly chipper voice led him in, and he plopped down next to Merlin on the couch. "Morgana, do we really have to watch fullmetal again? You know I hate this show."

"I love it." Merlin said simply, wrapping an arm around me when Arthur fell silent.

I was totally sucked into the story until Merlin jerked suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"Your brother just walked his fingers towards-"

"Arthur!" I cut Merlin off, leaping off the couch.

"What?" Arthur shrugged innocently. "He does look really sexy in those jeans."

"Damn straight." Merlin muttered into my ear from his hiding place behind me. I elbowed him before continuing.

"Arthur, you need to get over this creepy obsession with Merlin!" I grabbed Merlin's hand and marched him up the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

***Uthers POV* **

A few days after being properly introduced to my daughters voice of men in this whole entire world, I found myself intrigued by some sounds emanating from her room.

"Dear... Move, Morgana!" Merlin's voice.

"It's not my fault you're so good at this!" Morgana. A groan followed her comment, and Morgana giggled.

I threw open the door, expecting to find my baby girl being defiled by her degenerate of a boyfriend, only to find her sprawled on her stomach across the floor, playing a board game.

"King me." She said triumphantly, than noticed me. "Hi daddy!"

***Morgana's POV* **

I spun the dial expertly, clicking my locker open and drawing the needed materials out.

"Hey there." Merlin's coy voice drifted into my ear. Two long arms snaked around my waist, his jeans rubbing roughly against the back of my bare thigh.

"Hey." I said.

"That skirt is the perfect length." He said a little too loudly.

"Why are you so horny today?" I asked, turning in his embrace to face him. He shifted his eyes slightly to the left. I looked to see Arthur a few feet away, scathing and crushing the poor Lilly in his hand.

"You are a great actor." I said through gritted teeth, pretending to be saying something sexy.

I stood on my tip-toes until our lips met, then made an advantageous move as far as I was concerned.

I crammed my tongue into Merlin's mouth and he, probably seeing what I was doing, stroked mine with his.

After a few minutes, he drew away in such a way that made it obvious to everyone and their brother what we were doing to the crevices of the others mouth.

"See you in class." I said, and Merlin departed.

Almost half a second later, Arthurs body was pressed up against mine, pinning me to the lockers.

"Why?"

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Why do you have to tongue him right in front of me? Just wave him around then snatch him away at the last moment, why don't you?"

I stared into Arthur's broken face, but no words came. Eventually, he let go and sauntered off, leaving the flower intended for Merlin crumpled on the ground at my feet.

"Woah!" Merlin's arm tightened around me. "Did _not_ see that coming!"

"I think that's the whole point of watching a movie for the first time." I chuckled and cuddled into his soft exterior.

We were having a night in, watching Underworld: Evolution for the first time together.

Saline grabbed Edward and threw him into the helicopter blades, just as Arthur walked in.

"Oh, not this again." He muttered, and I wasn't sure if it were directed more towards Merlin and me, or what was happening on the screen.

Merlin stood to face Arthur, and I followed suit.

"Arthur," Merlin put on his brave face. "I'm really sorry, but I can't be with you. You and I are too different, and I'm in love with your sister." I smiled, but let him continue. "We could never be together, plus I'm straight as an arrow. Please understand." Merlin took my hand and we walked to my room, leaving Arthur to watch the last five minutes of the movie in the dark. Alone.

"Guys! Guys!" Morgause clutched her corset-encased side (I still have no idea how she gets all those awesome clothes.) in exhaustion after catching up to Merlin and I.

"Hey Morgause, where were you yesterday?" Merlin asked, looping an arm around my waist.

"I pretended to be sick so I could stay home and research a cure for the love potion." She took another shaky breath, then elaborated. "According to my source, Arthur has to come to terms with the fact that Merlin could never love him, then the spell will be lifted."

We nodded in understanding.

"How are we going to do that?" Merlin asked.

The three of us fell into a cognitive silence until I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. "I don't think we have to." I pointed in the direction the something was walking in. "Look."

"Looks like Gwen got the re-bound." Morgause chuckled at Arthur awkwardly taking Gwen's hand.

Merlin smiled and brought his hand up to my cheek, drawing our faces together. His soft lips pressed against mine gently once before taking me to class.

THE END.


End file.
